


Independence Day

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peter Hale, Candy, Couch Cuddles, Disney Movies, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Scott, Derek, and Peter decide on Disney movies, popcorn, candy and fireworks for the Forth of July.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Independence Day!!!!!! 🇺🇸

*BOOM* 

Bright colors of fireworks shined through the woods as Peter lit them. Scott just about jumped out of his skin each time one went off. Especially when multiple went off at one time. The omega never failed to amused his alpha mate and his uncle-in-law.

Scott huffed as his mate snickered again when the final firework went off, once again jumping slightly. "Alright- thats it. I'm going to watch movies. You get the snacks." The mouthy wolf demanded his elder packmates. He stalked towards the house, laughter heard from behind him, making his lips twitch into a smile.

It was rare to hear the pack at peace, even if its just the three of them.

As Derek and Peter went to get candy and popcorn, Scott stood in front of the movie cabinet debating on what he was going to watch. By the time he was settled into a comfy blanket, movie playing, the alpha and beta strutted into the room with the treats. 

Sitting on either side of the omega on the small love seat, the small pack of three cuddled until dawn, sleeping peacefully as a Disney movie played quietly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments my fellow wolves.


End file.
